monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalamadur
|Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Chest vent become larger and brighter |Signature Move = Meteor Storm |Habitats = Thousand Blade Mountain |Monster Size = 44039.7cm |Monster Relations = Dalamadur Subspecies |Generation = Fourth }} Dalamadur is an Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter 4. It is known to inhabit the Thousand Blade Mountain and can be encountered at High Rank. __TOC__ Physiology Its appearance is similar to Najarala in terms of body type. It has a snake-like face, with bright red eyes, numerous fangs, and many hook-like spikes along its body which start out clustered around its head and neck, and becoming more spread out along its long body, with a small cluster near the tip of its tail, which is topped with a pair of red barbs that it can rattle in a manner similar to rattlesnakes. Its has a pair of large clawed forearms like Najarala, but the only remnant of hind legs it has are small spurs, similar to pythons, boas, and anacondas. Its chest has glowing vents, which huff steam when it is enraged. Its face and tail will also glow red when in its Raged state. Abilities It is capable of using Fire to attack, and can shoot bright blue balls of flame at the hunters, as well as shooting them skyward to where they fall like meteors, similar to Dire Miralis. When enraged it will use a powerful Flamethrower-like attack, first firing straight at the area and then with a sweeping blast, similar to Ceadeus' water blast. Behavior Dalamadur lives high in the peaks of the Heavenly Mountains that surround Cathar Village. Its numerous hook-like spines may help it navigate the treacherous terrain, as they may provide a more secure grip than it could generate with its claws and body alone. Local rumors suggest that the falling debris that is common in the Heavenly Mountains is the result of Dalamadur's burrowing. It is not known if Dalamadur travels to other areas. Due to its sheer size, Dalamadur could easily be the dominant predator of the mountains. It could hunt and consume any other monster it came across, which includes Zinogre, Iodrome and Ioprey, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Rathalos, Rathian and their respective Subspecies, Congalala, and Tigrex. It may also prey on small monsters like Rhenoplos, Conga, and Remobra, but since it is so large these may not provide much more than a snack. Dalamadur's exact hunting methods are unclear, but it is possible that it may attack from below, bursting from the ground and seizing prey in its jaws. It may also strike at flying prey in a similar manner that pythons hunt for bats, using the terrain to its advantage to lunge out in ambush. It is also possible that Dalamadur uses its fire breath to shoot prey down. Habitat At times it will coil around a spire in the special area, and hunters will be able climb along its body, similar to Jhen and Dah'ren Mohran, and have the chance to place bombs or attack its weak points. Dalamadur will actually burrow into and destroy half the area once enough damage has been done to it, making the fighting area smaller. Game Appearances In-Game Description Music Themes Dalamadur has two Music Themes. The first theme plays in the first half of the quest while the second theme plays when sufficient damage has been done to it. This music theme is shared with Dalamadur Subspecies. Notes Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters